


Kisah Pengkhianatan

by Profe_Fest



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: BL, M/M, OOC, dark romance (maybe)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-10-04
Packaged: 2018-08-18 15:46:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profe_Fest/pseuds/Profe_Fest
Summary: Manipulasi, permainan kata, hingga dusta—semua hadir dalam panggung sandiwara ini.





	1. I Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dusta itu terucap mulus, begitu lugas sampai ia terlihat bak fakta. Kaminaga bukan tak sadar, pun bukan ia juga tertipu. Ia hanya ingin agar tirai panggung sandiwara ini tak ditutup lebih cepat.

**Title : Kisah Pengkhianatan**

**Disclaimer : Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dark romance gagal, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

**Hope you like it**

.

.

.

Kaminaga sudah biasa menelan dusta dan berpura-pura seolah itu nyata.

Bahkan, tak peduli meski kini Miyoshi ada di sebelahnya, duduk tegak dengan jemari menyelipkan sebatang nikotin, ia tahu jiwa sang pemuda berambut coklat tanah tak berada bersamanya. Kaminaga kembali mengembuskan asap rokok, membiarkan pembunuh itu menggerogotinya dari dalam tak peduli ia akan kehilangan nyawa karenanya.

Sama seperti saat ini—karena ia tengah berbohong pada dirinya sendiri dan dengan apik tetap teguh pada sandiwara yang dimainkannya.

Bunyi kaki kursi yang berderit di lantai kayu memecah senyap yang menyelimuti keduanya. Netra Kaminaga melirik, menemukan Miyoshi selesai dengan rokoknya dan bangkit dari tempatnya duduk.

“Aku duluan,” ucap lelaki itu setengah tak peduli—atau memang sejak awal ia tak peduli. Kaminaga tahu dan ia juga tak peduli. Ketidakpedulian membawanya pada hubungan tanpa kejelasan ini, pada pedih yang tengah bersembunyi di relung hatinya dan siap menghunuskan sebilah belati. Namun, ia memilih tetap bertahan, berdiri meski tak setegak pertama kali memasuki panggung serta berjalan meski tertatih.

Kaminaga menahan lengan Miyoshi, lebih cepat sebelum pemuda itu menghilang dari ruangan. Pemuda berambut coklat tanah itu menoleh, bertanya hanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alis dan mata yang mengilatkan secercah tanya.

Kaminaga menoleh, melempar tersenyum tampan seraya berujar, “Bukannya agak tak wajar meninggalkanku tanpa mengucap kalimat romantis?” ia bertanya.

Miyoshi mendengus menghina, tersenyum arogan. Ditepisnya tangan Kaminaga, kemudian berbalik dan mendekatkan bibir ke telinga sang rekan. “ _Ich liebe dich_ ,” bisiknya lengkap dengan nada menggoda nan seksi—pasti hasil dari pelatihan bersama _gigolo_ yang pernah mereka jalani.

Kaminaga menghirup udara, balas tersenyum. Sekalipun ia tahu itu dusta, sekalipun paham ia hanya meraih bayang-bayang yang hanya sekadar imajinasi belaka, ia tak keberatan dan tetap tegak bersandiwara menjalankan perannya—meski selanjutnya kalimat yang meluncur dari bibirnya adalah ungkapan nyata yang berkebalikan dengan kata-kata yang dilontarkan Miyoshi sebelumnya.

“Aku juga mencintaimu.

.

.

“ ** _I_** _ch **lie** be dich._”

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Saya nggak tau ini kenapa bisa bikin gini duh-- oiya, saya mau uts bahasa belanda /ngek. Ini kayaknya bakal full sama crack pairing jadi yaa anu, kepikirannya juga pas lagi abis bangun tidur /apa. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung! Sampai jumpa di chapter depan!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	2. Manipulasi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Memanipulasi itu layaknya memainkan kartu, Tazaki sudah ahli memainkannya. Namun, menganggap Jitsui akan terperosok jatuh dengan mudah, tentulah hanya akan menjadi sebuah kesalahan dalam memainkan siasat.

**Title : Kisah Pengkhianatan**

**Disclaimer : Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dark romance gagal, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

**Hope you like it**

.

.

.

.

Memanipulasi adalah perkara mudah untuk Jitsui, begitu pula Tazaki.

Memanipulasi, menipu, bersembunyi dalam bayang kepalsuan; semuanya adalah bagian dari pekerjaan sehari-hari mereka. Karenanya, beradu akting dalam panggung sandiwara ini tentulah menjadi tantangan tersendiri bagi mereka. Keduanya akan saling berhadapan (bukan bersisian, karena mereka bukan sekutu, melainkan lawan), dengan mata memicing serta senyum rubah yang terpoles rapi. Tanpa senjata di tangan, namun beribu taktik dalam pikiran.

“Tazaki- _san_ ,” lelaki berwajah manis itu memanggil nama sang lawan, lembut sekaligus menjebak. Ia serupa dengan racun tanpa warna serta tanpa aroma, namun tahu-tahu riwayatmu tamat sudah.

Alih-alih menghindari ancaman, Tazaki balas menggulum senyum pada yang bersangkutan. “Ada apa, Jitsui?” tanyanya ramah, berpura-pura tak mengerti maksud dan tujuan sang rekan.

“Aku masih tak mengerti materi kimia yang diajarkan pria tua itu,” senyum berbahaya Jitsui tak pudar, justru melebar, “mungkin kaubisa mengajariku sedikit? Kalau kau tak keberatan,” sambungnya sopan, berkebalikan dengan aura yang menguar dari punggungnya.

“Boleh saja,” Tazaki menjawab lugas, nyaris tanpa beban, tanpa dipikir ulang. “Kauingin aku menjelaskannya dari mana?” sambungnya dengan melontarkan tanya.

Jitsui tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil itu menarik kursi, kemudian membuatnya membuatnya berhadapan dengan meja si lelaki dan duduk di atasnya. Buku catatan digelar di atas meja, lembarannya masih seputih salju tanpa noda.

“Semuanya, dari awal materi,” jawab pemuda manis itu seraya kembali menunjukkan senyum tak berdosa.

“Boleh, tapi berikan dulu kartu di belakang punggungmu.”

Jitsui mengerjit tak mengerti sementara Tazaki memperlihatkan senyum tipis siap memulai tipu muslihat. Tangannya tergerak maju, dan tahu-tahu sebuah kartu as hati muncul dari belakang punggung sang pemuda mungil.

“ _Ah_.” Jitsui sontak paham, membiarkan senyum Tazaki melebar.

Mereka akan bertarung; saling menjatuhkan satu sama lain dengan segala taktik serta tipu muslihat, saling memanipulasi fakta dan membenarkan dusta. Senyum lembut terlukis indah seperti di wajah boneka, tenang serta lembut—namun _mematikan_. Kalimat semanis gula siap terlontar dari bibir, berusaha menjebak, menjerat lawan.

Dan siapapun yang jatuh, berarti kalah, siap merenggang nyawa dan mendengar tawa hina lawannya karena mampu terperosok dalam jurang rasa semu yang hanya fantasi semata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Intinya Jitsui sama Tazaki mau membuat satu sama lain terjatuh tapi gamau ikut masuk ke lobang yang sama /gimana.
> 
> Ternyata endingnya saya nggak uts. Terus, saya nggak sengaja ngeliat wallpaper asdos saya, eh astaganagabonar wallpapernya Millais Ophelia ternyataaa :""(((((((( /mewek lagi /yha. Akhirnya pas garap ini feelsnya beda dari pas pertama jadi hehehe maafin gagal sekaleh /yha. Terima kasih sudah berkunjung!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	3. Permainan Kata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Permainan kata hanyalah sekadar senjata tak kasatmata untuk menjatuhkan lawan dan menjadikannya boneka yang berjalan sesuai kehendak kita. Amari mungkin mampu melakukannya secara sempurna, namun Hatano lebih dari sigap dengan mengalkulasi dusta yang meluncur dari lidahnya.

**Title : Kisah Pengkhianatan**

**Disclaimer : Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dark romance gagal, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

**Hope you like it**

.

.

.

Alunan musik yang menentramkan mengalun merdu hingga ke sudut ruangan. Ketukan jemari di meja kayu ikut terdengar seirama, memberi tanda tanpa kata bahwa ada yang ikut menikmati nadanya.

Oh, bukan, bukan nadanya. Melainkan permainan kata yang terangkai sempurna di dalamnya. Amari menarik sudut bibir hingga terangkat dan membentuk seringai tipis. Bukankah lagu adalah rangkaian kata terbaik yang pernah ada? Ia mampu membuai telinga, membawa jiwa ke dalam dimensi fantasi, menghipnotis—singkatnya, ia mampu menipu dengan lirik-lirik indah yang hampa.

“Sedang apa kau di sini?” celetuk suara yang familiar baginya. Amari sungguh tak perlu menoleh untuk mengidentifikasi, namun demi formalitas pria itu tetap menoleh, kemudian menggulum senyum pada Hatano yang tengah menatapnya bosan.

“Yo.” Pria bersurai coklat itu menyapa santai. “Mau mendengarkan musik juga, Hatano?” tanyanya menawarkan sang rekan.

Dengusan yang pertama menjawan tawaran Amari. “Tak minat sama sekali,” sahutnya.

“Hei, hei. Kaubisa menyakiti perempuan hanya dengan empat kata itu lho,” nasihat si pria yang lebih tinggi.

“Memang aku peduli? Sejak awal tak ada gunanya memiliki hubungan seperti itu,” sahut Hatano sembari menarik kursi dan mendudukkan diri di sana. “Toh juga—“

“—bukannya incaranmu bukan wanita-wanita itu, tapi permainan kata yang kaususun untuk menakklukkan mereka?” sambung Hatano, tajam.

Senyum Amari perlahan menjadi seringai tipis. “Sst, jangan terlalu keras mengatakannya, Hatano. Kau akan melukai harapan mereka,” ujarnya lagi.

“Sejak awal harapan itu cuma sekadar perhitungan yang salah, miskalkulasi. Mereka mengharapkan ketidakmungkinan menjadi nyata dalam liku kehidupan. Wajar jika mereka terjatuh, kan?” sahut Hatano tanpa beban.

“Astaga, kau benar-benar tipe pria yang buruk karena mematahkan harapan mereka secara langsung di pertemuan pertama,” komentar Amari seraya menggelengkan kepala.

“Memang dirimu lebih baik dengan membangun angan mereka hingga setinggi dirgantara kemudian menghempaskan mereka hingga terjembab ke tanah?” cetus Hatano tak mau kalah.

Amari kembali tertawa ringan. “Mungkin untuk mengetahui seberapa ampuh permainan kata itu, eh?” sahutnya lugas.

Permainan kata tidak lain adalah senjata yang tak kasatmata, yang harus digunakan sebaik mungkin demi menjebak mangsa dalam panggung sandiwara. Nadanya yang lembut mampu membuat terhanyut, semakin beragam ungkapannya, akan semakin menjadikan lawan menurunkan kewaspadaannya. Layaknya lirik lagu dalam sebuah musik—ah, bukan, ini berbeda dengan musik, ini hanya _permainan kata_.

Amari mungkin bisa meruntuhkan wanita manapun hanya dengan mulut manisnya, namun Hatano lebih dari jeli untuk menangkap dan mematahkan kepalsuan yang terlontar dari bibirnya.

.

.

.

**.tbc.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Terima kasih untuk yang telah meng-kudos fanfiksi ini! Jujur saya awal buat ini iseng aja, random banget malah eh ternyata sampe ada yang kudos duh makasiiihhh :")) Maafin diksi ambureghul gini hahaha. Terima kasih untuk segala dukungan kalian!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


	4. Akhir Kisah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuki tak akan bosan menonton hingga tirai panggung ditutup dan siap bertepuk tangan pada pemenang yang akan menjadi tokoh utama sandiwara.

**Title : Kisah Pengkhianatan**

**Disclaimer : Joker Game by Yanagi Koji**

**Warning : BL, OOC, typo(s), dark romance gagal, dan kekurangan lain yang tak terjabarkan**

**Hope you like it**

.

.

 .

Yuuki membuka matanya yang sejenak terpejam, bibirnya yang semula datar perlahan naik hingga membentuk seringai.

Panggung sandiwara ini lebih dari kata menarik untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya.

Kebohongan dan kepalsuan beraduk menjadi satu hingga melenyapkan fakta. Tak ada kebenaran di sini—atau mungkin kebenaran itu sendiri sejak awal hanyalah unsur dalam kisah fiksi.

Dalam drama yang dipersembahkan di panggung ini, semuanya akan menampilkan akting mereka yang terbaik. Saling menipu, bertukar dusta, memanipulasi, mempersiapkan seribu siasat serta muslihat, menggunakan segala bidak—sampai hanya tersisa satu pemenang yang berdiri dengan bergelimang kotornya dosa.

Dan sampai itu terjadi, Yuuki tak akan bosan menunggu dan menonton dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana kisah pengkhianatan ini akan berakhir.

.

.

.

**.tamat.**

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a/n: Selesai juga dengan FF rambling ini hahaha. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah membaca, mengkudos, dan semua-semuanya! Saya tanpa kalian hanyalah seorang perangkai kata tanpa arti yang akan tertimbun debu dan terlupakan waktu /jedeeeng /mendadak keren /ga. Kritik dan saran terus diterima, monggo silakan cuap-cuap di kolom komentar kalau ada yang mengganjal hehehe xD Akhir kata, terima kasih untuk dukungan kalian!
> 
> -Salam-  
> Profe_Fest


End file.
